The Silence take London
by Thatonefanficaccount
Summary: London is in danger. Will Sherlock and the Doctor team up to save it? My first fanfic. Please feel free to tell me what you think about it!
1. Chapter 1

Zarin Thomas, 15, American, (from the west or desert most likely judging by her tanned skin and sun-bleached hair) was on a school trip to Buckingham Palace and was found in an deserted courtyard dead with tally marks covering her arms, legs, lower neck, upper chest, and back. No signs of struggle or violence. It just appears she dropped dead. The autopsy shows her heart simply stopped for reasons not yet known. Time of death was approximately 13:27.

Sherlock sighed and folded up the paper with the poor girls death report on it, This was going to be an interesting case.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and John were just finishing up with a client when Lestrade called. "Yes?" Sherlock said answering. "There's been another killing." Lestrade said. "Just like the first one. This time it's at a warehouse." Lestrade gave Sherlock the details for the location and hung up. Soon Sherlock and John were on their way to the crime scene.

"Hello Freak!" Donovan sneered as the duo arrived at the scene of the crime. Sherlock simply ignored her and kept walking inside the warehouse, eager to see how Victim two died. "His name is Gabriel Kight. He's approximately thirty-seven. Lestrade informed Sherlock as he and John stepped through the entrance of the warehouse. "Anything else?" John asked. "No that's about it." Sherlock immediately kneeled down and started making deductions

_*failed-movie writer _

_*Ex-druggie _

_*Two failed sucide attemps_

Sherlock stood up and announced his deductions and then finshed by saying "Don't bother investigating too hard, he died just like the first victim." He rolled up the corpse's pant legs and shirt sleeves to prove his point. Sherlock smirked. "Come along John." he said as he grabbed John's arm and pulled him out of the back of the warehouse and into the dark allyway. John blushed at the sudden contact. The duo walked for a little while until they saw a 1960's police box.

**Author's Note: Alright well how do people do these kind of things? Well thanks for reading! This will probably be a long fic. I don't know how long yet though! I just know I have BIG plans for this fic! Well…. Laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock strode straight up to the police box. He was just about to try and open it when he heard approaching voices. He quickly grabbed John's arm and pulled him behind the box. John opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when he saw Sherlock put a finger to his lips. "C'mon Clara! We need to find him quickly!" they heard a voice say. Then the worst possible thing happened. Sherlock sneezed. John mentally face-palmed and kicked Sherlock in the shin. "Bless you!" The duo both simultaneously turned their heads to see a young woman peeking her head over the side of the box. "Busted!" She grinned before disappearing as quick as she appeared.

The duo squeezed out of their narrow hiding space between the box and the ally wall. Then they saw the girl standing to a very peculiar dressed man wearing a bow tie, suspenders, and a tweed coat. "Hello I'm the Doctor. And this is Clara!" Clara waved hello ."Sherlock Holmes. And this is my partner.." He paused. "… John Watson." He finished. Clara and the Doctor shared an excited look that neither John or Sherlock could place. "Ah Sherlock Holmes! Just the man I looking for!'' The Doctor said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Why would you be looking for me?'' Sherlock asked, confused. "Because Sherlock, you are needed."

**Author's Note: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnnn! Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter did not disappoint! Like I said, I have big plans for this fic! Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock did all he could not to fall over in shock when he stepped into the police box. John, on the other hand, took it surprisingly well. That is, until he saw Sherlock's reaction. Then his mouth fell agape. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I please, please, please say it Doctor? Pleaseeee?" Clara begged the Doctor. "How about we say it together?" the Doctor answered. John and Sherlock stared at each other in confusion and in unison said "Say what?" Clara and the Doctor grinned at each other and together said "Welcome to the TARDIS." the two burst into giggles. John and Sherlock shared yet another confused look. "The what?" John asked, looking lost. "It stands for time and relative dimensions in space!" The Doctor explained. "And now you get the TARDIS experience!" Clara added. "We are?" Sherlock said, regaining his wits. "To pay Zarin Thomas a visit!" the Doctor cried flipping switches and pulling levers, and pushing buttons.

**Author's note: Ehehehe PLOT TWIST! My great thanks to my friends who have been helping me write this, and letting me use their names. (You guys know who you are ;D) ** **Well that's all I got for now… Laterz!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor landed the TARDIS inside an old, rickety building that was most likely from the Victorian times. The quartet decided to split up into groups of two to look for Zarin. Clara right away suggested that she go with John and the Doctor go with Sherlock. The look on Clara and the Doctor could clearly show that they were planning something. "That sounds like an marvelous idea Clara!" The Doctor cried. Then he basically dragged Sherlock in one direction while John and Clara went the other way. They walked along silently for a while until Clara suddenly asked "So, what's the deal between you and Sherlock?" John flushed red and said almost automatically "We're not a couple!" Clara grinned and winked "Sure you aren't." and sped up heading back to the back to the spot where the group decided to meet back up at. When Sherlock and the Doctor came back to the spot John could tell Sherlock had been questioned as well. They were discussing what they had found when they heard loud bangs and yelling. The Doctor straight away pulled Clara, who pulled John, who pulled Sherlock behind a large set of crates. "Well that would be Zarin!" The doctor whispered excitedly. "But that's impossible!" Sherlock whispered back. "I saw her-" Sherlock was cut off by a large "BANG" as the doors of the room burst open a very peppy song started playing. _"Everybody get up!" _The group shared an confused look. _ "Hey, Hey, Hey. Hey, Hey, Hey." _ The group craned their necks to see none other than Zarin Thomas, very much alive, strutting into the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are?" a voice said sing-songly, ringing out over the music. The Doctor pulled himself out of his hiding spot. The others followed suit, helping each other up for the hiding place was very narrow. _"The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty. Go head get at me." _The song blared. "Oh look it's everyone's favorite couple!" Zarin drawled, her accent proving that she was American. Sherlock and John stared at each other. "You're probably wondering how I know who you two are." Zarin continued, completely ignoring the Doctor and Clara. "Well you two are pretty popular in the U.S.!" Zarin smiled. She was enjoying the looks on their faces. "But that's impossible!" Sherlock said, very pale. "We saw your corpse!" "Zarin grinned ear to ear. "I'd love to tell you but then of course I'd have to kill you. So you'll find out soon enough." She nodded to her goons standing around her "Take care of them." She laughed and left the room. The goons straight away advanced on the quartet. Then suddenly everything went black.

**Author's note Hehehehe. I hope this chapter was long enough! I'll post more chapters as soon as I write them soo bear with me here. Laterz! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Sherlock's POV. _

Sherlock woke up groggily. He couldn't open his eyes just yet because of the searing pain going through his head. He instead listened for the sound of any other person he was recently (to him) with. Preferably John. After about only 30 seconds of listening Sherlock could tell that the other person in the room was not John. Giving up consciousness, Sherlock slipped back into un-consciousness. Later, he woke up to warm breath on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the Doctor's staring back into his. He flinched backwards, hitting his head on the stone floor. "Wake up Sherlock!" the Doctor whispered "I'm going to see if I can get us out of here!" Sherlock slowly got up as he noticed a small , black , vertical, line on his arm. Sitting up, he pulled up one of his sleeves revealing more marks. He pulled up his other sleeve and sure enough there was more marks on his other arm. The peculiar thing was that he had no clue how those tally marks came to be. But he had a feeling that it was bad that he couldn't remember. "Doctor?" Sherlock asked slowly. The Doctor slowly got up from his kneeling position, turning away from the door. "Why do I have tally marks on my arms?" The Doctor checked his arms and even one of his legs only to see tally marks on his limbs. He looked up, his face looking as pale as a sheet. "The Silence." he whispered, almost silently.

**Author's Note: **

**Well then. I got over some serious writer's block and wrote this and possibly another chapter. ;) So keep reading! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one is longer! Well this is all I got for this Author's note so.. Laterz! **


	7. Chapter 7

_ John's POV _

John woke up with an start, right away looking around him to see where he was. He was in a dark room with a rusty metal door with a small metal window with bars on it on the center of the door. He turned his head to see Clara still passed out on the floor across the room from him. John got up slowly and walked to Clara and made sure she was okay. The only thing that he could see wrong was that her ankle was a little swollen. Other than that she was perfectly okay. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. He pulled out his phone and checked to see if he had service on it. He unfortunately did not. "_Damn it ._" He thought, sighing. He heard movement coming from the part of the room that Clara was in. She had awoken. "Where are we?" She mumbled, sitting up, hair falling into her eyes. "I don't know." John answered. Clara brushed her hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand, then suddenly she fixated on her hands then on her arms. That were covered in tally marks. "Check your arms." Clara commanded John. He checked his arms and hands and sure enough he had tally marks on his limbs as well. "Oh No." Clara said softly. "This is not good." "What?" John asked. "There's this monster- monsters the Doctor has fought before, I've met them once- I think, for some reason I'm not sure at all, I can't even remember what they're called." Clara looked up from her lap, her face pale and clearly showing worry. " We need to get out of here." John said after a moment of quiet. Suddenly as if magic there was a soft rapping at the door and a voice saying "Hello? I'm here to get you out of here." John got up and walked to the door. "Why would any one in this place want to help us?" John asked, suspiciously. "You can say I don't agree with Zarin." the voice said. "My name's Raena. I'm going to get you out." Clara got up to go over to the door but yelped in pain and sat back down. "My ankle!" She cried. "I knew it was a sprain!" "What?" Clara asked. "While you were asleep I noticed that your ankle was swollen. I guessed it was a sprain." John shrugged. He turned to the door. "When can you get us out exactly?" "Soon." Raena answered. "Later tonight. When there's less people patrolling and Zarin and her partner Avery has left." With that Raena bid them farewell (for now) and left, leaving John and Clara up to their own devices.

_ Sherlock's POV. _

"The what?" Sherlock asked. "There's a monster or monsters called the Silence." The Doctor said. "They're like an army. They kill you and leave a tally mark on your body and you see them and they make you forget them. Very, very, very, dangerous, if I saw so myself." The Doctor explained. Suddenly a voice interrupted them, coming from the other side of the door. "Hello? My name's Nevada. I'm going to help you." Sherlock crossed over to the door and remarked "Well for starters you can tell us where our friends are." He began to describe John then the Doctor interjected: "Don't forget Clara!" "Oh right." Sherlock also described Clara. Surprisingly, Nevada knew exactly who they were inquiring about. "Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about." Nevada answered. "They're locked up as well. Unfortunately they're on the other side of the basement." Apparently, the basement was vast and very deep underground. According to Nevada, there were other people who was undercover as workers for Zarin and her partner, Avery. One of those people, named Raena was going to help Clara and John out of their cell. Both the Doctor and Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief when they learned that Clara and John were okay. Nevada assured them that he would get them out and back to the TARDIS to meet Clara and John very soon but, he had to leave before he raised suspicion. And so he left.

**Author's note: Okay, so this is a chapter. I procrastinated wayy too much. But I finally finished this chapter soo yeahhh. Keep reading and thanks for reading this far, I guess. :3 Laterz! **


End file.
